


There Were Flowers

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year. And through every important event in her year...there were flowers.





	1. Prologue: Yarrow

**Author's Note:**

> My first long fiction (first on ao3). I plan to update every week on a Monday. I currently am working 8 weeks ahead of posting so I hopefully will be able to update regularly.

Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall, her feet heavy and her eyes swimming with unshed tears. The bodies of students and Order members alike lay on the floor, some covered in blankets while others had family and friends shielding them from view. She saw Colin Creevey's face disappear under another blanket, laid out to shield others from the horrors of war. She heard a choked sob coming from her left and saw the Weasleys huddled around the body of one of the twins, Fred she realised with a start. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realised the last words she had said to him.

"Look after George won't you? He's at a disadvantage after the accident..." She had wrapped her arms around Fred and kissed his cheek before they had entered the Great Hall last time, before the battle had begun.

She needed to get out, needed to escape the lingering smell of death and destruction. Her heart felt heavy and she knew she needed to do something, anything she could to help save someone, anyone. Just one person. Just one. Her hand brushed against the tassels of her extended bag and it suddenly hit her. If she was quick...if she had enough...maybe, maybe she could save someone that mattered.

She slipped away unseen, running from the Great Hall to the Whomping Willow, casting Immobulus as she approached and diving down the secret passage at the base of the tree. She ran along the passageway and into the Shrieking Shack, immediately inhaling the pungent smell of the stale air. She reached into her bag and started pulling out several vials she had stashed just in case the boys ever needed it.

She made her way into the room where his body lay prone, his blood seeping into the wooden floorboards and leaving a vile coppery smell in the air. She uncorked her Essence of Dittany and approached his body with care and no small amount of trepidation. First, she needed to close his wounds.

Hermione pulled the outer lapels of his coat apart and winced at the sight of the bites on his chest, abdomen and neck. She was thankful in that moment that he was unconscious and would not feel what was going to happen next. The first drops of Dittany hitting his skin made a soft hissing noise as the lacerations began to close, leaving too tight bright pink scars in its wake. She added extra drops of Dittany to his neck, hoping it would heal his throat enough that his voice would not be damaged. The man had little enough going for him without losing his most charismatic feature.

She took a breath steadying herself as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. The spell on her lips was a modification of one of his own. She hoped beyond all reason that it would not render his spell useless.

"Vulnera sanentur pudicitiam, vulnera sanentur pudicitiam, vulnera sanentur pudicitiam..." The rich red liquid that had soaked the floorboards receded back into his body, leaving behind a grey-silver stain that covered part of the area around him. She smiled to herself and uncorked another vial. This one, containing the anti-venom she had brewed as soon as Mr Weasley had been attacked, she poured straight down his throat, massaging him softly to make sure he swallowed every drop.

Three soft pops echoed in the silence as she opened a blood replenishing potion, a healing draught and a calming draught. His body shook and shuddered as the liquids poured down his throat. She moved behind him to cradle his head so that it wouldn't hit the floor as the seizure wracked his frail body. She closed her eyes for a split second and reached into her bag again. The vial she pulled out was a potion of her own making with a base of Yarrow oil, a stunning black potion that glinted purple in the right light. She held her breath as she poured it down his throat. He began to moan in pain and she murmured softly to him, trying to calm him down. At the sound of her voice his eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth, screaming in pain.

"Sir, sir you have to calm down! Professor! Professor Snape!" Hermione tried shouting his name to calm him down but his eyes remained unfocussed and his screams did not abate. She shook her head, ready with an apology for what she had to do. "Severus Tobias Snape you shut up right now! We don't have time for this!" She knew she was channeling Molly Weasley but was thrilled when his mouth snapped shut and he fixed her with a glare.

"Miss...Granger...?" His voice was husky, strained from his screaming but his eyes were finally clear.

"Professor Snape, we can't draw any attention to ourselves. I...I need to get back to the Battle. And it's not safe for you. No one knows you are alive. I mean...that is...no one can know..." Her eyes were damp with unshed tears as she looked down at him.

"I...understand..." he licked his lips and, without meaning to, she watched the motion as if it was the last thing she would ever see. She moved to reach for her wand and his brow creased. He was wrong. He didn't understand. She smiled sadly.

"No...I mean, _no one_ can know..." she handed him her wand. "I'm sure you know the spell..."

Severus took the wand from her and blinked rapidly. He moistened his lips again as he shuffled to sit up, the potions making his body ache but not hurt any longer. He didn't want to be alone again. He couldn't do it. He had spent too long alone. He needed someone. Anyone. Her...

"Professor Snape? Please...you need to do this...it isn't safe...please..." she looked at him with desperation in her eyes and he knew she was right. It would not be safe for her, for him, for anyone if they found out he was alive. The Order wanted to kill him. The Dark Lord had killed him. No one wanted him alive. And yet...

"Miss Granger...why did you bring me back?" He watched her as she licked her lips and lowered her eyes.

"Too many people were dying...too many...I needed to save someone and...there was only one person I wanted to save and knew I could..." her voice was soft and hitched slightly.

"Wanted? You...wanted...to save me?"

"I...yes...yes I wanted to save you. You...Sir, by the end of tonight you will have no Master. And you can have your own life." She looked at him and moved towards him, kneeling in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. He blinked again and his eyes flickered to her lips. As if in a trance, he leaned towards her and brushed her lips with his own. He pulled back as her lips parted on a gasp, closed his eyes and took a breath.

" ** _Obliviate_**..."


	2. Chapter One: Hawthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed and Hermione is ready for the next step in healing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, firstly HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed...I literally love you all.  
> Secondly, I am currently having to work offline and only connect to WiFi about twice a week. I will try to get on more often but I can't guarantee anything...

_Three months later_

The crowd in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry was solemn in their grief. Conversation ebbed and flowed, friends offering condolences to families who had lost so much. Hermione Granger looked around and saw Slytherins supporting Ravenclaws, Gryffindors holding the hands of Hufflepuffs and "Death Eater Sympathisers" with their arms around known "Children of the Light".

Through the sea of faces she caught a glimpse of three men she knew well heading in the same direction. She walked towards where their paths would cross, determined not to let the day be spoiled by a fight.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy's voice was soft and held almost no malice as he caught the eye of the dark headed wizard and his very ginger companion.

"Actually, it's Harry. Just...just Harry." Harry shifted his feet nervously and chewed his lip, his eyes flicking from Draco to Hermione and back again. Hermione gave a tentative smile at Ron, who held out his hand to her. They had spent a large portion of the summer together until only two weeks ago when she had finally tracked her parents down and travelled to Australia to see them. Some of that time had been spent rehearsing how they were going to approach setting things right at Hogwarts.

"Harry." Draco sounded like he was trying the name for the first time. Savouring it. He swallowed audibly. "I wanted to thank you for...for speaking for me at my trial. And for my mother. And..." he trailed off, took a breath and spoke calmly, "thank you for saving my life."

"You saved my life first. At the Manor. And your mother did so later. In the Forbidden Forest." Harry shrugged and gave a half-smile as he reached into his pocket. "I wanted to give you this." Harry held out Draco's wand and smiled properly. Draco's eyes lit up and he reached out for the wand just as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked onto the podium at the front of their assembly, a silence falling around them as the man commanded their respect without a word. The Minister cast a soft Sonorous and Draco's hand fell to his side as the man began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. There are two parts to today's ceremony. First, we shall be awarding the Order of Merlin to several people. And then we will be unveiling our Memorial Statue that will stand here in the grounds of Hogwarts for the foreseeable future as a reminder of all that we have lost and all that we have fought to keep." He paused with a sad smile and the crowd shuffled, a smattering of applause breaking the silence.

"First, we would like to award the Order of Merlin Third Class, to Misters George and Fred Weasley for their invention of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder which was invaluable to the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors during the war." A soft round of applause from the crowd accompanied George's ascent onto the podium mostly drowning out Molly Weasley's soft tears for the loss of her son. George collected both the medals and shook Kingsley's hand before descending and walking back to his mother.

"Secondly, for aiding at the Battle of Hogwarts as members of Dumbledore's Army, we are awarding the Order of Merlin Third Class to the following students: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Ginevra Weasley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Susan Bones, Terry Boot and Zacharias Smith. We thank you for all you did." Kingsley nodded and smiled as each of the students made their way to the podium and collected their awards. Lavender Brown's father collected her award in her stead and Dennis Creevey proudly collected Colin's medal, lifting it skyward in salute.

"Thirdly, we would like to award Order of Merlin Third Class to two people who, according to the man who nominated them both, Harry Potter, sought to protect as many of the students as they could: Argus Filch, who found places for the students to hide, and Pansy Parkinson who, in the words of Mr Potter 'made sure I remembered it wasn't just about me...that the Battle would affect everyone.'" Draco choked slightly next to the Golden Trio as they clapped. Harry caught his eye and grinned.

"I'm not as...eloquent as that. Hermione said it." Harry whispered conspiratorially and winked at Draco as Pansy stumbled up to the podium, looking as flustered as he had ever seen her. Draco grinned and shot her a thumbs up, causing her to smile and roll her eyes, as she did every time he had tried to show her that he was just like the "common folk" she so despised. Harry looked at him with a crooked grin and then gave a thumbs up to Pansy, Ron and Hermione following his lead so that the four of them were standing together with goofy smiles plastered on their face and their thumbs up. She blinked at them, looking perplexed and then, as she walked back down from the podium, she stuck her tongue out and her thumb up for a split second.

"Now, before we come to the Order of Merlin Second Class, I would like to explain a little about these awards. In previous years, Order of Merlin's have been presented after committee nomination and voting. The Third Class we have just awarded were selected in exactly this way. The Second Class and First Class medals were all nominated by a member of the Golden Trio and, after their reasons were explained, unanimously voted for." Kingsley paused and smiled at the Trio, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Firstly, the Order of Merlin Second Class is to be awarded to the following active members of the Order of the Phoenix: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. They fought bravely and strongly throughout the Wars and they helped the Golden Trio in, and I quote, 'a million ways through the years...including but not limited to actually teaching me about what it is to be a part of a family'." Harry saw Molly Weasley burst into tears as the whole family walked together up to the podium. Kingsley handed them their medals and they all grinned, though Molly's smile was more than a little watery. As the Weasley clan returned to the crowd there was a polite round of applause, led by Harry and Ron but followed swiftly by Kingsley, Hermione and even Draco.

"Secondly, the Order of Merlin Second Class is awarded to the following three people for their aid in 'making sure (I) survived long enough to see the end of the war": Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge.' Kingsley smiled and the older witch and wizards walked forward shyly, beaming from ear to ear. Harry started the applause and the whole of Dumbledore's Army joined in. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, continuing the applause. Arabella Figg shuffled nervously before curtseying slightly as she descended the stage. Draco snorted slightly with amusement but managed to keep it soft so that very few people heard him. Hermione smiled at his discretion appreciatively.

"Thirdly, the Order of Merlin Second Class is awarded to the following people for their aid in protecting and preserving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and 'helping me through my time learning what I needed to get to the end of the war': Aberforth Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Oliver Wood, Olympe Maxime, Pomona Sprout and Sybill Trelawney." Kingsley smiled and the applause began in a corner of the crowd that had thus far remained fairly quiet. The applause rippled through the crowd as they received their medals.

"The Order of Merlin Second Class is also being posthumously awarded to the following people for 'services above and beyond the call of duty in a world where everything was beyond what was fair': Alastor Moody, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. We thank them for their sacrifice." A rousing round of applause came through the crowd and a few tears were wiped away.

"Finally, the Order of Merlin Second Class is being awarded to four people without whom 'the outcome of the War would have been an incredibly different thing...and would almost certainly have resulted in a world that no longer made sense': Luna Lovegood, who helped Harry Potter to find the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and helped in the escape from Malfoy Manor, and the Longbottoms; Neville, for the destruction of the familiar Nagini, and Frank and Alice for their incredible strength in the face of a fate worse than death." The applause was almost deafening as Luna danced and Neville walked dazedly to collect their awards. Harry whistled and hollered and watched in amusement as Neville blushed scarlet. Luna gave Kingsley a big hug and laughed as she walked back into the crowd. Kingsley coughed and swiped his hand over his face as he tried not to laugh.

"Before we get to our final awards, I would like to invite Mr Harry Potter to the podium to present some very special commendations." The applause was almost deafening as Harry swallowed and stared at Hermione, who calmly unshrunk a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to him. He smiled gratefully and walked to the stage quickly. Hermione knew he hadn't looked at the parchment and hoped he wouldn't laugh at what she had written at the very bottom.


	3. Chapter Two: Forget-Me-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry appreciates people...and Hermione unveils her memorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people...so, when I first wrote this it was a continuation of Chapter One but I realised it was SO huge that it worked better being split...however, I thought I would upload this Chapter early so you aren't having to wait a week...lol  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Love you all!

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt." Harry took a calming breath as he placed the parchment on the lectern in front of him and started to read. "When I first nominated the next two people for an Order of Merlin, I had no concept of what the Orders were for. I already knew some of the people who would be receiving the awards and understood why they would be receiving them but I had no concept of what each level actually meant. I didn't know that Third Class medals were for 'making a contribution to our store of knowledge or entertainment' but I do now. I didn't know that Second Class awards were for 'achievement or endeavour beyond the ordinary' but after a wonderful lecture...I am now aware of this fact." Harry paused and looked directly at Molly Weasley who had the good grace to blush at the mention of the lecture she had bestowed upon him only six weeks before.

"I also didn't know that the Order of Merlin First Class is awarded to those who exhibit 'acts of outstanding bravery or distinction'. To be honest, the only thing I did know was that people were going to be getting a nice medal to show how great they were. So when I nominated the people I did and explained my reasons, I was told that they didn't fit into any of the categories." Harry paused and smiled as Kingsley handed him two small blue boxes with the new medals he had had commissioned.

"It took Ron, Hermione and I a long time to agree on the name of these new medals. Unlike the Order of Merlin, they will not come with monetary recompense. They are simply meant as recognition for an extraordinary act of bravery which greatly affected the outcome of the war at great personal sacrifice. These are to be known as the Dumbledore Cross and are inscribed with one of my favourite things he ever said to me: 'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities'." Harry grinned as he caught Hermione's eye, her thumbs up encouraging him to read the next part of the parchment.

"Ok...so...um...well...this speech was obviously not written by me. I'm useless at this stuff. But she has just put a comment now that says 'tell them all how wonderful I am and then get on with it and give the right people the recognition.' So thanks for that Hermione." The crowd laughed and turned to look at her smiling happily beside Ron. Harry took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

"The people I want to give this new award to have both, in some way, made a choice that could have resulted in their death. They made a choice that others would not have made. I hope to call them friend and I am proud to give them this award. First, to the young man who had a chance to win favour and safety for his whole family and chose instead to put the rest of the Wizarding World ahead of himself, who insisted that he didn't know who I was even after we had been living in close quarters for six years, who had spent a fair amount of his time with his face pressed close to mine as he threatened me...Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled as he saw Draco's jaw drop. Hermione nudged him slightly and Ron nodded and grinned. Draco walked to the stage in a daze and walked towards Harry. Harry grinned at him, held out his hand and shook hands with the young man still staring at him. He handed over the medal and the wand that they had briefly shared. Draco glanced down at the medal and his eyes widened as he saw the engraving on the front.

"Is that...a Hippogriff foot?" Draco whispered softly, incredulously. Harry smiled softly.

"Officially it's a phoenix claw..." Harry whispered back before letting go of his hand and leaving the wand behind. Draco stumbled back towards the crowd and wondered who else would be receiving the award. The smattering of applause was subtle and Draco was thankful that he even received acknowledgement.

"The second person to receive this award was brave enough to lie directly to Lord Voldemort himself. Without her, the war would have ended without me. Narcissa Malfoy." Harry said nothing more, raising his eyes heavenward at the small squeak that came from where Narcissa stood. The beautiful woman walked towards the stage as Hermione, Ron and Draco started the applause that soon became deafening. As with all the evidence from the trials after the war, Narcissa's lie to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest was public knowledge. Narcissa walked onto the stage, shook Harry's hand and accepted her award before very calmly pulling him into her arms and whispering in his ear. Harry blushed and hugged her back before she left him standing alone. He nodded to Kingsley and walked off the stage back to Hermione, Ron and Draco and grinned at them when they asked what she had said. He shook his head and smiled, nodding back towards the stage where Kingsley was back at the Lectern.

"Our final set of awards are Order of Merlin First Class. They are all being awarded for excellence during the Second War with particular emphasis on the fact that the War ended with their help only. Without their help the War would have been lost and none of us would be standing here today. Firstly, we award Remus Lupin and Severus Snape the Order of Merlin First Class posthumously. Secondly, to Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid for 'facing demons they should never have to face'." A round of applause swept through the crowd as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and the reinstated Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys ascended the stage together and received their awards. The applause continued until Kingsley raised his hand and smiled.

"Our last awards are being awarded for true excellence. The names are expected and I would also like to invite the three of them up to the stage together, as they have done everything else: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Kingsley led the applause as the three young adults walked up to the podium and turned to face the crowd, smiling as they took in the proud looks on the faces of their friends and families. Hermione took a calming breath, knowing that her part in the ceremony was coming up. The Minister shook their hands and made space for them to move to the lectern. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked to stand there alone, the boys standing nearer the statue that remained covered.

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt, and we would like to extend our personal thanks to everyone who has been here today. We appreciate all of your efforts. This statue is to commemorate all the men, women and children who have died as a result of the two Wars with Lord Voldemort." Harry and Ron levitated the sheet off of the beautiful structure; a carved Phoenix made of Obsidian. There was a mild flicker of applause but Hermione mostly saw frowns. She had designed the structure herself and knew that it wouldn't make sense until she showed them everything it could do.

"The design was chosen because we have been reborn, remade, recreated after these wars. This statue is to show the rebirth entirely. There is a charm placed on it with a password which can be used by anyone. The password is inscribed on the base plinth but I want to show you how this works. The statue works with anyone who died in either War. It is imbued with memories of every person who was killed or presumed killed. Watch." Hermione pulled a few stalks of grass that she had hidden in her pocket, enlarged them and transfigured them into a bouquet of lilies and forget-me-nots. She smiled slightly and reached for the plinth of the statue, running her fingers over the words inscribed at the bottom. _"Gloria et vita in morte."_ The statue shifted and then there, in the circle of the tail of the phoenix, there hovered an image of the person she missed the most who had died during the war.

Unfortunately for Hermione, that person was none other than Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter Three: Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Birthday is off to an unusual start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, because I am a dork I can confirm the following:  
> Hermione Granger's 19th Birthday really was on a Saturday.  
> Every single flower that is mentioned as a title has a meaning that links (at least in some way) to the theme of the chapter.  
> Currently, my favourite flower does not have a chapter...and I am up to...chapter 19 planned out (but not written...lol)

Hermione Granger woke up on the 19th of September in the Girls Dorm at Hogwarts and smiled. Yes, she was 19 today and should have been ready to start facing the real world...or at least, that is what Ron had told her as they had argued again over her decision to return to the school. The down side of spending most of her life at school on her birthday was that, even though it was Saturday, she was still up unnecessarily early. She snuggled down under the duvet after casting a quick tempus charm. It was only 6am and her plans for the day weren't due to start until at least 3pm.

A slight tapping at the window caused her to grumble and smile to herself. It had to be an owl from her parents. They were the only ones who would ever know that she would be up this early. That gave her pause though. After all, her parents were in Australia. And didn't know she existed. She sighed softly to herself and slid out of the covers. Having forgotten to cast her standard Heating Charm, the feel of the stone on her feet made her suck in a breath. If she hadn't been awake before, she was now. The cold stone underneath her feet was almost unbearable and something she had quickly forgotten since first year when she had learned her heating charms.

She hadn't told the boys of course. That her trip to Australia had only confirmed that she was incredibly good at her memory modification spells and there was no known cure for Obliviate. Her parents were happy in Australia. They had settled in Kearns, a small town about an hour outside of Sydney. They were happy, profitable and she didn't want to turn their lives upside down for a second time. At least, not until she could do so completely successfully. So the boys and all her friends believed that Hermione's parents had just chosen to stay in Australia and she would be visiting them regularly. In truth, she had no idea where she was going to disappear to when she was supposed to be visiting them. They had sold their old house, her childhood home, having nothing to keep them in England and so now she was, technically speaking, homeless.

She opened the window and a sleek Short-eared Owl flew silently into the room, landing on her bed. Hermione frowned. Harry had replaced Hedwig with a Long-eared owl, as different from her as possible, and Ron still had Pig. This owl was neither of theirs but was obviously a pet and not an Owl Post worker. It was too well kept, its feathers too soft and its temperament as it observed her far too stoic and calm. The owl did not pace or hoot as it waited for her but blinked lazily as she walked towards it. She sat gently on the bed and reached abstractedly for her owl treats on the bedside table.

Hermione smiled as she reached for the shrunken package attached to the owl's leg, further proof that this wasn't from the boys. They would be seeing her tonight and so they would most likely only be sending her a card by post, if they even remembered that. She couldn't think who else it could possibly be from as the owl nipped her fingers lightly taking the treat with a soft 'boo-boo' noise, identifying it as male, before it flew out the window, not waiting for a response.

The frown that marred Hermione's features softened slightly as she began performing diagnostic spells on the package. She had become more cautious since the end of the war when it came to her post after one too many letters laced with Amortentia made their way to the breakfast table. Other than the obvious Shrinking Charm and Protective Charms to stop the package getting damaged, she could only find one other spell and it wasn't one she knew. She considered taking the package directly to Professor Flitwick, or the new Defence teacher Professor Alvaro, but she instinctively knew that the magic wasn't Dark. It felt...comfortable. Familiar.

She re-sized the package and stared at the plain brown paper with its slightly spiky black writing. The writing felt familiar too, though she couldn't place it. It invoked memories of...something. The thought fluttered away from her grip, just out of reach as she slowly opened the package. Unlike the boys, she liked to take her time. The anticipation had always been the best part of presents for her. Inside the package, two brightly wrapped presents lay next to each other - one was small, square and hard, the other soft and flexible like it was most likely to be clothing of one sort or another.

She frowned. The boys would never have bought her clothing. They had tried to buy her a set of robes for the new school year and she had laughed from how wrong they had got it. The robes had been at least 4 inches too long and about two sizes too large. They had also been an absolutely hideous dusty purple colour that didn't suit her at all. The boys had taken one look at her, handed her the receipt and told her to charge anything to Harry's account.

As an unofficial "Eighth Year" student, one of only a handful of returning students, Hermione was permitted to wear any colour of robes she wanted as long as they were not too bright. She generally wore either a dark blue that complimented her eyes or a sage green if she was heading to Potions that day as she had been informed she would need them for the potentially caustic and dangerous potions they would be brewing.

Hermione reached for the smaller square package and unwrapped it slowly, savouring the crinkle of the paper. She was amused to find that the paper was thicker than average, denoting a higher quality of paper than any of her friends would have used. There was no card, no note, nothing to identify who it was from. The little square box landed in her hand and she ran her fingers over it.

It was made of metal and engraved with tiny flowers, Asters, her birth flower. She traced one of the flowers petals delicately and watched as the metal glowed slightly. A word appeared on the border of the box and she frowned. It wasn't a spell she recognised and there weren't many of those left. Immemoris, she whispered the word that appeared and gasped as the box began to glow, floating an inch or two above her hand. The box split open and a small silver-blue light floated out. The light hovered in her eye line before floating to the bedside table where it flashed blue and turned into a beautiful crystal vase with forget-me-nots in a large bouquet. The metal box closed up in her hand and shrank, becoming a tiny pendant and fine chain, the Aster turning a deep purple-blue colour. Hermione stared at the pendant, desperate to put it on and yet wary. It had to have been sent with some powerful magics on it and that worried her. Maybe she would take it to the Professors later. Just in case.

She reached for the second package and peeled the paper apart slowly. She recognised that there were two items shrunk down and rapidly removed the shrinking charm, the glimpse of the material exciting her more than it should. The first item she picked up was a pair of very fine Dragonhide gloves in the same sage green as her Potions robes. The tag attached by the manufacturer claimed they were the "lightest and most durable" Master's Grade gloves in the world. She felt the material and smiled. They were luxurious and, she could tell, hideously expensive. Tucked inside one was a slip of parchment and, hoping it was a note from the mysterious person who had bought them for her, she pulled the parchment out to read.

"These gloves carry the following charms as standard: warming, acid-repelling, pus-repelling, anti-coagulation and level 2 cleaning and purifying charms. By request, this pair is also imbued with: anti-poison, anti-venom, anti-irritation, anti-allergy, level 4 cleaning and purifying charms and anti-tamper charms." Well, she thought, it's lovely someone cares but decidedly unhelpful in finding out who. She rolled her eyes at herself and reached for the second piece of fabric. She flicked the material out and it expanded. She flicked it a second time and it took shape. Hermione's jaw dropped. It was _the dress._

Before the start of term, Hermione had taken her routine trip to London to pick up her new school things and had walked through Muggle London to the cafe her parents had always taken her to on their shopping trip for school supplies. In the shop opposite, she had seen _the dress._ It was a stunning purple-blue, the same colour as the Aster on her new pendant, and made entirely of chiffon. The bodice was a corset-style, laced in back with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt flared at the waist, falling into a knee-length asymmetrical skirt with a faux belt to hide the seam. She had tried it on and fallen in love but, having no intention of going to any Ministry events she didn't have to, she had no occasion to wear it and so had reluctantly put it back on the rail and left the shop. No one knew about the dress. She had kept it her secret, deciding that if she had the money at the end of the school year it would be her graduation present to herself. Who could have known?

Obviously her mystery gifter had a penchant for blue. The forget-me-nots, the Aster pendant and now the dress. Now she just had to work out who had given her such lovely things. Smiling happily, she headed to the showers, taking some casual clothes with her to start the day early. After all, she had a mystery to solve. She needed a good breakfast. And a lot of time.


	5. Chapter Four: Caladium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday breakfast with an unexpected friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get my internet access back on the 14th (serves me right for not paying attention) so I will actually be able to answer comments on the day they are made! YAY! Before then, I am still stuck connecting to WiFi so...thank you ALL for your comments and for your patience. And I am absolutely blown away by the amount of kudos emails I have had. You guys are super sweet!

It was too early for most people to be in the Great Hall when Hermione finished her shower and headed to breakfast. There were two fifth years sitting together at the Ravenclaw table giggling and gossiping and a couple of Slytherin students she didn't recognise at the far end of the Hall. Eighth Year students had their own table though and so she headed to the table and sat on the slightly raised chair. As so few students had returned for Eighth Year, their table did not have the same benches as the House tables and instead had proper chairs, similar to the ones the Professors sat at for meals. The Eighth Year table always had a small centrepiece on it and she smiled slightly as she saw the Asters and Caladium that had been twisted together prettily, her hand reaching in her pocket and gently stroking the pendant of her new necklace unconsciously. She really did like Asters.

Hermione took a deep breath as the plates in front of her began to fill up with food. She knew she would need a good breakfast but she had never really enjoyed eating before 9am. Two slices of toast spread with butter and marmite felt like a good choice and she filled her goblet with orange juice. A soft thud sounded at her elbow as she bit into her toast and her head whipped round in surprise. Malfoy...Draco was standing next to her, a slight crinkling by his eyes the only outward sign that he was smiling at her jumpiness.

"Morning Granger. Or should I say Happy Birthday..." Draco sat beside her, shuffling his chair a little away from her so that they weren't too cramped together. He nudged the package that sat at her elbow, the source of the thud that had startled her out of her reverie.

"You remembered?" Hermione grinned at him and flushed slightly.

"Of course. I have a good head for dates. Plus I don't think Ginevra has shut up about your party tonight all week." Draco's eyes twinkled as he laughed slightly in a way that reminded her of Dumbledore. She had come to know the boy quite well and, as they were two of the more studious Eighth Years, they studied together often. He helped her with her Arithmancy and she helped him with Defence. The irony of the latter did not escape either of them.

"You are still coming aren't you? Its not like we'll be the only ones there. I know you think you won't be welcome but I really do want you there." She smiled at him as she turned the gift in her hands, knowing full well it would be a book. It was always a book.

"Granger, I know you are clever but you can't psychically guess what it is by holding it." Draco laughed again. He did that a lot. Hermione saw the pain in his eyes often but only because they had come to spend so much time together. "Yes. I'll come to your party. Just for a little while." Hermione smiled at him as he took his first slice of toast and began to butter it, liberally adding raspberry jam to the slice. She unwrapped the gift slowly and carefully, the plush wrapping paper not as extravagant as the paper from the earlier gift. She turned the book, for of course that is what it was, over in her hands and read the title.

" _Of Darkness and Light; a true depiction of all forms of Magic_ , by Banagher Montgomery." She squealed slightly as she threw her arms around Draco. She had seen a copy in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library but had never been able to convince any of her professors to let her read it. Draco patted her back firmly and then pushed her away lightly.

"It's not _quite_ the same as the copy in the Hogwarts Library. This one has some annotations I'm afraid." Draco smiled at her and she opened the book to the first page. Written at the top was "Property of Armand Malfoy, 1107" and half way down the page a very small notation stated "First Edition with regards BM". "Turns out, Armand Malfoy was friends with Montgomery and has the only remaining first edition copy of the book. It's annotated by various Malfoys and one or two friends of the Malfoy family also." Draco smiled as Hermione screeched and started flicking through, noticing the blue and black writing. A flash of red spiky writing caught her eye about half way through the book and she stopped, staring at the familiar handwriting. Of course she knew that Severus Snape was a friend of the Malfoys but she had not realised quite how close they were. She smiled softly at the idea of the man poring over the book the same way she hoped to.

"Oh Draco. Thank you. You don't understand how much that means...thank you so much." Her eyes welled with tears of joy at the thought that Draco had thought about her. It was funny that they had spent so long being, well, as close to enemies as anyone with all their body parts as two people could be when they were so very alike.

"What's that around your neck? That's new..." She reached her hand up and felt the pendant of the necklace that she had placed in her pocket securely. She moved her hands hurriedly to the back of her neck, searching desperately for the clasp. The necklace felt warm but the clasp was nowhere to be found. She pulled on the necklace, a sense of panicked dread filling her as the necklace heated up, a droning sound filling her head as she yanked as hard as she could, the chain cutting into her skin.

Draco saw her distress and she watched with horror as he reached to help her take the necklace off. The second his hand touched the chain she felt a white hot pain cut off her breathing and fell backwards, her chair clattering to the ground as she choked for air. Her head hit the ground with a crack and all she knew was the blessed relief of blackness.


	6. Chapter Five: Zinnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely readers! You guys are wonderful!  
> This Chapter is a bit different from the others...there will be similar short chapters like this in future. I hope you guys like this different style...if Not, let me know that too so I can tweak some other bits...

_Sit down...People will think you're...up to something...I don't remember asking you to show off Miss Granger...I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you...Insufferable know it all...For once in your life, hold your tongue...I see no difference...Insufferable know it all...hold your tongue...no difference...up to something...show off...insufferable know it all...hold your tongue...I see no difference..._

Everything was black as the words swam through her mind, an echo of the nightmares she had had as she wore Slytherin's Locket. Memories of the things that a professor, namely her favourite professor, had said to her. Reminders that she was never good enough, that she was never pretty enough, that everything she did was annoying and pointless. That Severus Snape, a man she respected beyond all others, had viewed her as nothing more than an insufferable child. And oh it hurt, everything hurt so much. She was alone and it was black and dark and she was alone and scared and he hated her and...

And then she blinked and the black became...more. It was still dark but there was a tiny spark of something more. Another colour. Maybe it was a deep bronze colour, something shining in the blackness, something beautiful. The sweet smell of Zinnias assaulted her nostrils in the silence. And then, his voice, whisper soft, stroking along her nerves like a caress.

_Maybe not so insufferable..._


	7. Chapter Six: Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up from her strange dream and hopes for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I love you all. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. <3

She sat upright, gasping for breath, her head whipping around as she looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing. Why was she there? What had happened? And why was she dreaming of Severus Snape?

Her memories assaulted her as she spotted Draco sitting on the chair next to her bed. Her eyes caught his and she blushed.

"So, want to tell me what that was all about, Granger?" Draco's voice was slightly roughened but he appeared otherwise unruffled.

"I don't know. The necklace...it was a gift. There was no name. I was going to take it to Professor Flitwick and Professor Alvaro to check it out. It was in my pocket, I swear I didn't put it on Draco, I swear."

"Calm down Granger, we're both alright. According to Madam Pomfrey, I've had an," he paused, obviously trying to get the word right, "electric shock. Just a zap. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully and almost missed the spontaneous appearance of a vase of flowers on her bedside table. She reached out to touch the pale purple flowers unthinkingly.

"Granger! Don't touch things that randomly appear! Is this why you and Potter and Weasley got in so much trouble? Good grief!" Draco wobbled slightly as he stood up, casting detection spells at the vase, the flowers, even the water in the vase. His wand ticked off a list in the air of all the components of the strangely appearing gift. With a swish of his wand, the words solidified in the air and imprinted onto a scrap of parchment that he transfigured from a handkerchief. He perused the list, frowning slightly before holding it out to her. Hermione took the list from his hand with slightly shaking fingers.

"Hyacinthoides non-scripta (Common Bluebell) - 12 stems, Camellia Japonica White (Common Camellia) - 6 stems, Datura Stramonium (Jimsonweed/Devil's Snare) - 2 stems, Handblown Glass Vase (blue) - unknown artist, Water with added plant food, no spells detected." Hermione frowned at Draco. "But what does it all mean?" Draco pursed his lips slightly.

"To be honest, I don't remember. It looks like the language of flowers but...I don't remember what they mean. Mother will know I'm sure. I can write to her if you'd like? See if she has a book about it?" Draco paused as Madam Pomfrey came into the Infirmary, her heels clacking over the stone floor as she approached the bed.

"Well Miss Granger, I thought I had seen enough of The Golden Trio during your first seven years...." Madam Pomfrey twinkled at her, the brusqueness of her tone tempered by the smile on her face. "So, Mr Malfoy tells me that you panicked when he reached for your necklace and that's when you shocked him, is that right?" Hermione frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. You see, I didn't put the necklace on. I was carrying it in my pocket to take to Professors Flitwick and Alvaro. It was a birthday gift...an anonymous gift." Hermione looked at the Matron with wide eyes. "What do I do now?" Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes, casting her Patronus. The Matron's Patronus had become corporeal since just before the Battle of Hogwarts, a fact she was more than a little proud of. She leaned forward slightly to speak to the Crane that stood proudly in front of her.

"Fetch Minerva, Filius and Edward Alvaro. Tell them Miss Granger requires their assistance." Madam Pomfrey smiled as the Crane flew away through the doors of the Hospital Wing and then turned back to Hermione and Draco. "Dear, do you mind if I check you over? Just some diagnostic spells you understand?" Hermione nodded her consent and closed her eyes, waiting for the arrival of the three professors she hoped would be able to find out what was going on with her gifts.


	8. Chapter Seven: Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues and information and yet more puzzles...poor Hermione!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I am working a few chapters ahead. This last week has been horrid (two days in hospital horrid) and I have barely got any writing done...however, I still have a few chapters written so you guys don't miss out.

"Fascinating! I haven't seen charm work like this is years! Oh it's beautiful! Minerva look! Do you see how the charms weave through the transfigurations? Look Edward! These protections!" Professor Flitwick was practically vibrating with excitement as his wand twitched through a litany of spells, checking everything on the birthday gift that had caused her distress.

"Is it safe though Professor? Should I take it off? And more to the point, _how_ do I take it off?" Hermione was beginning to get frustrated with not knowing what to do. The Professors had arrived together, having all been in the Great Hall for breakfast, almost thirty minutes ago, just as Madam Pomfrey had pronounced that she was healthy, although mildly underweight and on the cusp of being anaemic.

"Miss Granger, it appears to be perfectly safe. It has been transfigured from...something innocuous. I believe it is a button and a piece of string. The charms on it are, as Professor Flitwick has stated, quite extraordinary. There are protections wound through the transfigurations. It's almost as if the original item had protections on it already and then the necklace has had others added. Let me see if I can be completely sure of the charms. There are at least three charms for protection, two for mood enhancing...but wait...one moment..." Professor Alvaro was a mild-mannered man who rarely got excited but even he appeared intrigued by the charms. "There is a tracking spell on the necklace. It appears to track your..." he paused momentarily.

"What is it tracking Edward?" Professor McGonagall's no nonsense tone broke the silence first.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Minerva. It is tracking Miss Granger's mood. As she gets agitated or stressed or...well, any negative emotion really, the protection spells kick into overdrive and double up. As she calms and relaxes the spells become dormant. It really is beautiful spell work. There even appears to be a release word if you need to remove the necklace. I'm not sure what the word is though." He shrugged and smiled. "It's almost like it is imbued with something only you will understand. Whoever sent this, and unfortunately I cannot find a static magical signature at all, cares deeply for you Miss Granger."

"What do you mean a 'static magical signature' Professor?"

Hermione paused, her head tilted to one side as she tried to think of who on earth could possibly have sent her something so pretty? She was just about to repeat the question when the infirmary door slammed open and she heard voices shrieking her name.

"Hermione! What has that ferret done to you now?" Ron Weasley appeared by her bedside, his face flushed red and his wand drawn as he glared across her at Draco. Behind him, Harry followed at a calmer pace.

"As wonderful as it is to see you, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall's voice suggested it was anything but wonderful, "I have to wonder how you got in here...and how you knew something had happened to Miss Granger." She drew herself up to her full imposing height and, in spite of not being students any longer, both Ron and Harry stepped back and shrank inside themselves a little. Her eyes twinkled slightly as she turned to Harry. "Potter...it's good to see you." Harry smiled softly.

"It's good to see you too, Professor." Harry pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed, sitting between her and Draco. He smiled at Hermione and turned to the blond boy. "We got a Patronus. It just said 'She is hurt...Draco'. We had to come."

"A Patronus? Mr Malfoy, did you send a Patronus?" Professor McGonagall looked at him sharply.

"I can't cast the spell Professor." Draco's response was quiet but Harry heard him and gave a small smile.

"It was a man's voice Professor. But it was wispy. I couldn't tell what its form was. It looked like a cloud with flowers in it." Harry paused, looking at the flowers on Hermione's bedside table. "It looked like those white ones Hermione." Hermione looked at the flowers, a small smile on her lips as she realised. Whoever her mystery person was, he obviously wanted to look after her.


	9. Chapter Eight: Daylily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Birthday party and...lots of books!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again...I almost thought I wouldn't make it to post this chapter...it has been a weird week...lol...  
> I worked on another two chapters and then...my laptop died a death and I lost them both...serves me right for not using my usual Evernote!

Having been discharged from the hospital wing, Hermione decided she was going to go back to Gryffindor Tower and get ready to go out early. After all, her boys were all available. Why shouldn't she go out early? 

As difficult as her day had been, she decided to take a little time to make herself feel special. She took a second shower, luxuriating under the hot water, giggling as she realised that the necklace stayed cold and soothing on her pulse. She shaved her legs the muggle way, preferring to take the time and then casting a Depilatory Charm afterwards to make sure she was as smooth as possible. Well, if she was going to wear The Dress then her legs had to be perfect. She washed her hair, working a smoothing conditioner into her roots and letting it slide down her back. She combed her hair and cast a drying and curling spell to get her hair to fall down her back in a waterfall of curls. She pinned the sides back with some transfigured hairclips and added just a touch of lip gloss and clear mascara to finish the look. She changed the colour of her cape to a darker shade of the purple-blue of her dress and swept it around her shoulders. Her shoes became low-heeled pumps with small purple Asters on the front and she considered herself in the mirror. 

A knock on the door signalled the expected arrival of at least one of her boys and she walked to answer it with a small smile on her lips. Ron, the boy she had least hoped to see, stood outside her door. As she smiled at him his jaw dropped. 

"Bloody hell 'Mione, you look wicked!" The words burst from his lips and she rolled her eyes. When would he learn to say her full name? Even after a year on the run he still insisted on dropping part of her name and it infuriated her. 

"Thank you Ronald," she said softly "shall we go?" Hermione picked up her bag and waved him through the door ahead of her. They walked to the courtyard in silence and it reminded her again of why they would never work. She thrived on conversation and intellectual discussion and he thrived on...actually, she wasn’t honestly sure what he thrived on. Possibly food. Or quidditch. Those seemed to be the only things he was interested in anyway. 

Harry and Draco stood by the archway of the gates waiting for them to arrive. She noticed that Draco was trying to make conversation and Harry was nodding but saying nothing. Bless him, he would always be a little shy and awkward. She wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and smiles softly. 

“Hey little dragon. You ready for something a bit tasty?” she winked at him, unable to resist the innuendo. Harry coughed beside her and she knew that her comment had hit its mark. 

“Where are we going then Mione?” Ron nudged Harry out of the way and tried to loop his arm over her shoulders. She grimaced slightly as the necklace warmed against her skin. She shrugged his arm off and touched the necklace as it cooled almost instantly. Apparently it really was attuned to her moods. She smiled slightly and turned towards the gate. 

“Well, I was thinking we would start at The Three Broomsticks for a couple of drinks and maybe something to eat and then we could try the new club that George told us about after Ginny, Luna, Neville and George join us later.” 

“Granger, that is entirely too many Weasleys...” Draco drawled softly and Hermione smothered her giggles as Ron sputtered next to her. 

“No one said you had to be here Ferret.” Ron’s anger was already starting to show through and Hermione desperately wanted to stop any arguments before they started. 

“I invited Draco. I want him here. If anyone has a problem with that...tough.” Hermione smiled at Draco then turned and raised an eyebrow at Ron. Ron huffed out a breath and grimaced. He nodded once grimly and they started the short walk to Hogsmeade. 

The Three Broomsticks was fairly quiet for an early Saturday afternoon and they managed to find a large table to accommodate them even with them waiting for four more to join them. Conversation was stilted but after the first three rounds of Butterbeer, the conversation began to flow slightly easier. 

“Hey guys!” Ginny Weasley had somehow managed to approach the table without any of them spotting her. “Happy Birthday Hermione...” Ginny held out a bag with a gift inside it. It seemed to spur on the boys to hand over their own gifts. Hermione smiled happily as she reached for Ron's gift first, mostly out of habit. 

“Beautify Me: Charms and Potions for the Everyday Witch.” Hermione blinked incredulously at Ron before her upbringing got the better of her. “Umm...thank you Ronald.” Hermione reached for Harry's gift, hoping that it would not be an insult disguised as a gift. She knew it would be a book. She smiled at him hopefully and unwrapped the package. It was, in fact, three books. 

“‘Animagus Animaria; a guide to finding your inner Animal', ‘Human Transfigurations; An essay concerning the implications of forced and enforced Transfigurations’...” She paused, knowing that Harry knew her far better than she had ever realised. She had mentioned just once that she might be interested in learning about how to be an Animagus and now he was handing her all the tools needed to do it if she so chose. “And ‘The Auror’s Handbook’...Harry? Why that book? You know that law enforcement holds no appeal to me...” 

“Actually, I...uh...I figured that you’d be interested in the things that Ron and I are learning. Just so that you understand it when we write you letters.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck looking bashful as he ducked his head half shrugging. 

“Harry...do you mean that this is you promising to write me letters sometimes?” Hermione looked at him with hopeful eyes and, when he nodded and smiled at her, she squealed and threw her arms around his neck for a hug. This meant more than she dared admit. He was promising to try to stay in touch, to still be her friend. She felt truly blessed in that moment as she reached for Ginny‘s gift, waving as Neville and Luna walked through the door, each holding a package under their arms. She unwrapped Ginny’s gift and turned it over. Another book. It was slightly worrying that her friends only ever gifted her books, especially when a stranger seemed to put more thought into her gifts. 

“‘Ancient Languages: From Runes to Heiroglyphics’...Ginny! This is amazing!” Hermione grinned at her and Ginny smiled. 

“I thought it was something a bit different for you Hermione. Something I could guarantee you wouldn’t have read before.” Ginny grinned cheekily and sat back in her chair. 

Neville and Luna had pulled a couple of chairs up to the table and Madam Rosmerta had just brought another round of drinks over for them all. She handed out the Butterbeers and then turned to Hermione. 

“This is from the gentleman uh...” Madam Rosmerta paused and frowned, looking around the bar. “Seems he’s a bit shy. Anyway, this is Day Lily wine from a gentleman who said that it was important you had it on your birthday.” Hermione looked surprised and took a sip of the wine. It was sweet and full flavoured, strangely tasting somewhere between a rosè and a red wine. She hummed appreciatively. 

“Thank you Madam Rosmerta. And thank the stranger if you see him again.” Neville and Luna had both placed their gifts on the table and, after taking another sip of the drink from the stranger, she picked up Neville's gift. Although they both appeared to be books, Hermione was still mildly unsure about what Luna would have considered a suitable gift. 

“Neville? What is this?” Hermione looked at the strange book in front of her. The cover was black and plain with no markings at all and the words inside were definitely not in English. Or, in fact, in any language she could recognise. 

“It's my Uncle Algie’s Herbology text. It...well...” Neville blushed before continuing. “If you close the book and say the name of any plant, it organises itself to tell you all the potions that use the plant, ordered by part.” Neville smiled nervously as he took in Hermione wide eyed stare.

“Neville that is incredible! The charms that must have gone into this...I don’t know what to say.” Hermione felt herself well up slightly. To know that she meant enough to someone that they would gift her something priceless...she was nearly overwhelmed. Neville looked at her bashfully and stood up to give her a proper solid hug. 

“Hermione, after everything that you've done for me since the beginning, I wanted to give you something special that I knew you would use. You'll be fantastic whatever you do after Hogwarts but I think you should seriously consider something with Potions. You taught me so much in Professor Snape's class and...well, I just think you should consider it.” He smiled slightly and kissed Hermione’s hair before he sat down next to Luna. Hermione took a breath and had another sip of her wine. She spotted George across the bar, carrying a bag marked with the Honeydukes logo. She supposed that she couldn’t really hold off opening Luna's gift any longer and so she picked it up and unwrapped it slowly. It was, of course, a book. 

“The Language of Flowers? Luna this is...lovely...” 

“Well, if you're going to keep having flowers bought for you this year you should know what they mean, don't you think?”


	10. Chapter Nine: White Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual potions class with Professor Slughorn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I would like to let you all in on a secret...see, this story is being written while I am in a very VERY dark place and I am DESPERATELY trying to make sure the story itself is NOT dark. I need some happy in my life...this story is it.  
> Back in June, I left my partner of 2 years and I am currently residing in a Women's Refuge. The hospital trip a couple of weeks back was from an injury/infection caused by a previous injury that is part of the reason I am here. My whole life went to hell in a handbasket and I am trying to recover. Unfortunately, we are coming to the end of the pre-written stuff so I am now having to find my happy place in order to keep this story a safe space...I am currently only 3 chapters ahead and still trying to remove all the dark stuff.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this (very long) chapter makes people smile. There are several direct quotes from the Canon Harry Potter books which you may recognise. They obviously belong to JK Rowling...

“Good morning class. Today we will be working on the Dulcis Memorias Potion.” Horace Slughorn had remained the Potions Master at Hogwarts after the war. He had declared that he would work while the school was still healing and would then retire after the year was over, giving Minerva McGonagall a chance to find someone suitable. “Now, who can tell me what the Dulcis Memorias looks like? Mr Malfoy?”   
“The Dulcis Memorias, or Happy Memory Potion, is similar to Amortentia at its base. However, where Amortentia smells like something different for each individual but looks the same, Dulcis Memorias both looks and smells different. The only thing that will look the same for each individual is the pattern the smoke makes, which is a distinct fern shaped pattern.”   
“Oh well done Mr Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin. Now, you’ll each be making this potion and, as with all the potions we make this year, you will have a choice. You can choose to simply make the potion and have your highest potential grade be an Exceeds Expectations. Or you can choose to take the potion and have the highest potential grade be an Outstanding. You do not have to decide until you have smelled your potion. Now, get to work. You have two hours.” Professor Slughorn gestured at the blackboard and the recipe appeared. Hermione smiled at Draco as she started to write down the instructions, underlining all the points where it differed from Amortentia.   
• Add Standard Potioning Water into a gold cauldron over a very low flame.   
• Bruise the Peppermint Flower Heads with a mortar and pestle and sprinkle into lukewarm water.   
• Take halved Peppermint Leaves and add to the water.   
• Raise the temperature to a low simmer and add Powdered Moonstone 1 tablespoon at a time, stirring clockwise three times between each spoonful.   
• After the final tablespoon, stir twice anti-clockwise before adding the White Clover Buds.   
• Leave to simmer for 1 hour.   
• Add 1cm of Wand Wood to the potion.   
• Using your wand, stir 5 times clockwise followed by one-and-three-quarters turns anti-clockwise.   
• Add one teaspoon of Wand Core material while potion is still in motion.   
• Remove from heat and add one hair freshly plucked from your head.   
• After ten minutes the potion will change to its final colour.   
Hermione looked at Draco and saw that he had already collected his ingredients and had collected enough for her except for the wand piece and the wand core. She moved to the front of the classroom, taking a moment to pick up the items she needed. She was almost surprised that there was some Vinewood waiting for her. She knew her wand was mildly unusual but, as it was registered both with The Ministry and with the school, she supposed it was to be expected that Professor Slughorn would have the items she needed.   
Hermione noticed that once again Professor Slughorn was preparing his own version of the Dulcis Memorias. He seemed to find that, rather than preparing potions ahead of the class, preparing at the same time let him see more when the potion was likely to go wrong. Hermione returned to her desk and started methodically prepping her ingredients and working on her potion. Without thinking, her eyes flicked to each of her neighbour's potions. On her left, Draco was two steps ahead of her, adding the White Clover Buds and then leaving the potion to simmer. On her right, Neville was working alongside her, trusting her more than the instructions. She smiled as she caught up with Draco and watched Neville do the same.   
"Right class, everyone should now have reached the point in the brewing process where the potion needs to simmer for an hour. Now, in this hour I want you each to do two things; firstly, I want you to thinly slice your wand wood and grind up your wand core. This will make the potion more potent and make the memory last longer. Secondly, I want you to predict what your happiest memory will be. Now, if you get it wrong, you will not lose any grade points. I am just interested in what differences there are."  
Hermione furrowed her brow and rolled her quill between her fingers. What was her happiest memory? The end of the war? No, there were far too many lost for that to be happy. Perhaps the Yule Ball? But no, that too had ended badly thanks to Ronald's jealousy. Tentatively, she pulled a scrap of parchment towards her and wrote down her answer: the day Minerva McGonagall had delivered her Hogwarts letter. She turned to ask what Neville's memory was only to see him nervously chewing on his quill. The bedraggled feather made her wonder what on earth he was writing as he touched the quill to parchment and slowly wrote. She turned to Draco to ask him and noticed that he too was questioning what made him truly happy.  
It was strange how her idea of happiness had changed since the war. It was strange what she remembered with a new sense of fondness: figuring out Professor Snape's logic puzzle in first year had always given her a sense of pride but now it made her smile to think that in some way her brain must work like his did; flying on Buckbeak for the first (and thankfully only) time made her the only female that had ever ridden Buckbeak; even brewing all the Polyjuice Potions she had brewed before they had gone on the run made her remember fondly the way she had had to hide the potions ingredients she had again stolen from the potions store, a far easier task in her sixth year than it had been in her second.  
“Students, you should be preparing the last of the ingredients to be added. Ladies, you will need to remove your wands from your hair and ask one of the other students to clean your hairs off. Do not use these hairs. You must pluck the hair fresh otherwise it will not work well.”  
Calmly, Hermione made sure that her wand wood was cut evenly and her wand core was carefully ground into a powder. Her wand buzzed on her desk to tell her that it was time to add her wand wood and stir the potion. Neville watched her add the vine wood and added his cherry wood, stirring calmly and counting slowly under his breath. She smirked and added her ground up dragon heartstring, removing the now stationary potion from the heat and plucking a hair from her head, adding it carefully to the strange liquid and setting a ten minute alarm on her wand.  
She waited impatiently, her eyes flicking around the classroom as people made strange noises as their potions finished brewing and the steam formed the fern like patterns they were expecting. She turned to Draco as he whispered slightly, staring at him as he looked into his Emerald Green potion. She watched him siphon off two vials of the potion and turned to her own just as the steam vegan to rise. Her potion was black, blacker than night and yet as she tilted her head she noticed a strange gold opalescence that shimmered behind the black. Neville's squeak drew her attention as his potion turned completely neon pink. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and she saw his eyes drift closed as he smiled. It seemed he had already worked out what his memory was going to be. At the front of the classroom, Hermione noticed that Professor Slughorn had bottled his potion as well.  
“Right Students, if you are not drinking your potions, please bring your samples to the front of the class. Once you have done so, you may leave quietly. If you are drinking your potions, please ensure that you do not dispose of your excess potion.” Hermione knew that herself and Draco, both competitive by nature and obviously out for the best grades they could get would stay behind. She was not expecting Neville, who had already been offered a Herbology Apprenticeship if he received a minimum of four NEWTs at Exceeds Expectations, to stay behind. Neville had, since Professor Snape had used his Shrinking Solution on poor Trevor, been absolutely terrified of drinking any of his potions.  
“Neville, you know you don't need to stay and do this?” Hermione spoke kindly as she looked at the boy. “It will definitely get you an E with that smoke pattern.”  
“Drooble's Bubble gum Hermione. It smells like Drooble's.” Neville smiled widely as Professor Slughorn approached their bench.  
“Right you three. Let’s see what your potions smell like first. Then you can choose how many vials of potion you want to hand to your classmates. Otherwise it will just be you and I. Understood?” All three of them nodded and waited to see who he would go to first. “Mr Longbottom, you seem pleased with your potion. Tell me about it.”  
“It smells like Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum Sir. I thought at first that the memory would be of my first kiss but now I know what it is...I'd be ok if everyone wants to see it.” Neville paused, his eyes flicking to Draco. “Hermione was there. And...and Draco can see too.” Draco looked shocked that Neville would offer him the potion too but willingly took the vial of potion he was offered.  
“Right then. One sip each.” Professor Slughorn took the vial of bright pink potion, raising it in salute and took a deep swallow. Hermione followed suit, watching as Neville and Draco did the same.  
***  
 _They were in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's and Neville and his grandmother were leaving the curtained room of his parents. And then he saw them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were standing in the ward, looking at Gilderoy Lockhart signing photographs. Vaguely he heard them all talking to his grandmother until she spoke to him.  
“What's this? Haven’t you told your friends about your parents, Neville?” Neville shook his head, desperately avoiding their gaze. “Well it’s nothing to be ashamed of! You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn’t give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!”  
“I’m not ashamed.” Neville's own voice was soft and he was obviously still trying to avoid the eyes of the friends he had spent five years living with.  
“Well, you've got a funny way of showing it! My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers. They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community. Highly gifted, the pair of them. I – yes, Alice dear, what is it?”  
Neville turned to look at where his mother had edged down the ward in her nightdress, where she now stood making timid hand motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand. His grandmother's words became fuzzy as he held out his hand, smiling softly at his mother. She dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum wrapper into his hand and then tottered away back up the ward humming to herself.  
“Thanks, Mum.”  
The memory faded and was quickly replaced by a second, just briefly, of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the Room of Requirement during a Dumbledore's Army meeting, Neville learning and mastering a new counter-curse and the four friends smiling at him, still his friends in spite of what they had seen. Nothing had changed. They were still his friends._  
***  
The memory faded and Neville looked sheepish. He gave a slight shrug and then met Draco's eye.  
“It was the memory of when I knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione knew everything and didn’t judge me and were still my friends. When nothing had changed in spite of...everything.” Neville nodded and smiled at Hermione as she smiled back.  
“I think, Mr Longbottom, that deserves an O.” Professor Slughorn blinked his misty eyes and nodded firmly. “And I can also tell you, Mr Longbottom, that your parents would be very proud of you.” Draco had been silent and pensive since the memory had ended and he swallowed heavily.  
“I think it’s my turn Professor. And I’d be happy for everyone to see the memory. All my...” Draco paused and caught Neville's eye “...friends?” Draco seemed uncertain until Neville smiled and nodded. Draco handed around his potion nervously.  
“It smells like Fiendfyre and Sweat. I know what this memory is going to be. I know it won’t make sense but...this was the moment that I knew I was going to live through the war and that...I was on the wrong side.” Draco's skin coloured slightly as they smiled at him before taking a sip of the emerald green potion.  
***  
 _“IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I’LL KILL YOU HARRY!” roared Ron as Draco clambered behind Harry onto the old broom above the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement._  
“The door, get to the door, the door!” Draco screamed in Harry's ear. “What are you doing, what are you doing? The door's that way!” He screamed again as Harry dived towards the Fiendfyre and grabbed something shiny around his wrist, heading back towards the door again. He fell off the broom, lying face down, coughing and retching and finally feeling alive for the first time in months. He vaguely heard the trio talking and, when the conversation had stopped he turned to thank them for saving him but they had already gone. He turned to the unmoving lump that was Gregory Goyle and frowned before whispering to himself softly.  
“No one else would have saved me. No one else would have cared.”  
***  
The memory faded and, before he had a chance to say anything, Neville and Hermione both pulled him into a hug. He heard Neville mutter something and thought it sounded like I'm glad you didn’t die but he, perhaps wisely, chose not to comment.  
“And that, Mr Malfoy, is also an O. Bravo! Now, Miss Granger, what does your potion smell like?” Hermione looked at Professor Slughorn and frowned.  
“It smells like dust and copper. I don’t know what the memory is going to be Sir. I can’t think what it could possibly be.” Hermione shook her head as she handed out the vials to everyone, wondering what on Earth her memory would be.


	11. Chapter Ten: Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Dulcis Memorias Potion confuses EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! Firstly, sorry for the delay, especially as this is a fairly short chapter. BUT I will be updating regularly again now that I am over my writer's block.  
> And secondly...thank you for all the amazing messages. You have no idea how much it has helped. ♡ love you all!

_Save someone, anyone. Just one person. Just one. If she was quick...if she had enough...maybe, maybe she could save someone that mattered. Keep running keep running. From the Great Hall, over the grounds...Immobulus...under the Willow...underground...Shrieking Shack...dust...broken window...dust...stale air...copper...blood...Dittany...Yarrow...safe...silver...black...gold...kiss... blood...dust...stale air...screams...kiss..._

***

Hermione was gasping for breath as the strange swirling smells and impressions faded. She looked around the classroom in shock.  
“What the hell was that Granger?” For a brief second she thought that perhaps Draco was channelling Ronald Weasley but, as she was busily asking herself the same question, she allowed the statement to just be.  
“I don't know. I don't understand. Professor...?” Hermione spoke quietly, worried that something was wrong with her. Professor Slughorn was looking at her curiously.  
“Miss Granger, your potion appears to be too weak to show you your memories. Unfortunately, I can only give you an Acceptable for this potion.” Hermione's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. It was the lowest grade she had ever received in Potions. Silently she siphoned some of her remaining potion into a flask she kept in her bag, making it appear she had Vanished her potion. Hermione needed to know what she had possibly done wrong.  
__  
What the heck was that memory?  



	12. Chapter Eleven: Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion at Halloween...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this next chapter ready for you all. I have had some personal issues that made things difficult and then had a birthday...lol...

Hermione rolled the Dulcis Memorias Potion between her hands. She had cast every diagnostic spell she knew on it. She had asked Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick for diagnostic spells that were more advanced. Nothing at all seemed to be wrong with the potion. Except there was definitely something wrong.  
She had even asked for the chance to make it a second time and had tested the second batch, frustrated when she got the exact same results. She had kept multiple vials, testing each one with a different diagnostic spell and even drinking it again, wondering if perhaps time would make any difference.  
Eventually, she had spoken to Professor Alvaro, wondering if perhaps her necklace with its “non-static magical signature” could possibly be interfering with the potion. He had smiled at her and explained.  
“Miss Granger, a non-static magical signature occurs under 3 different circumstances. Firstly, if a spell has been cast by multiple people at the same time. Secondly, if multiple spells have been cast by the same person with multiple wands. And thirdly, which I believe is the case with your necklace, if multiple spells have been cast by multiple people with multiple wands. Now, this cannot affect the potions that require individuals to work on them as, for example, many brewers wear protective garments made by other people and that doesn’t affect anything does it? Unless you specifically used the necklace to stir the potion, I highly doubt if that is the problem here.”  
Hermione had nodded sullenly and left for the Great Hall for dinner where Professor McGonagall had made an announcement that had distracted her almost entirely from her frustration. On Halloween there was to be a Costume Ball and multiple people from the Ministry were to make an appearance. The theme for the Halloween Ball was fairly broad and Hermione had been pleased to realise that she could choose from many different options. Professor McGonagall had obviously chosen the theme herself as Hermione had overheard Professor Sprout asking what exactly “The Classics” meant.  
Hermione's circle of friends had questioned her further, trying to work out what they were going to dress as. Eventually, they had met in a small classroom that was barely used and Hermione had suggested a group costume.  
And so it was that Neville had dressed as Zeus, King of the Gods, wearing a toga and sandals and looking the most modest of the group. Luna, who Neville had suggested should dress as Hera, had chosen instead to wear a crown of clouds and a semi-sheer dress in silvers, blues and whites to be an Ancient Greek Air Elemental, a Sylph. Ginny Weasley had insisted on wearing a skin-tight red, orange and yellow bodysuit in order to, apparently, be a Fire Elemental, a Fury. Hermione had frowned at her outfit and then calmly decided not to fight with Ginny. Hermione herself was dressed as a Nymph, Gladiolus vines and flowers strategically placed over her chest, stomach, legs and covering her scars on her arms and groin. It had taken a while to persuade Draco to join their theme but, eventually, he had agreed to dress as a Naiad, blues and greens rippling over his skin and a clip of shells and seaweed holding his hair back over his shoulders.  
They had met before the Ball to dress and Hermione had smiled at all her friends, loving the way the group looked and knowing that there was a surprise for a certain blonde...


	13. Chapter Twelve: Geranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yes I am back with another update. I am rather pleased with how this chapter turned out so hopefully you guys will like it too! <3

Hermione spotted him first as she entered the Halloween Ball being held in the Great Hall behind Neville and Luna. She smiled and nodded at Harry as he stood talking to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione took in the costume that Harry was wearing and was very pleased he had taken her advice.

“Granger! What is Pot-Harry doing here? And what the hell is he wearing?” Draco whispered harshly, dragging her into a corner of the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Why don’t you go ask him Draco? Or maybe we should go together...if you're scared?”

“I’m not scared!” Draco's chin lifted and he sniffed haughtily, something he hadn’t done as much recently. He pulled his shoulders back and walked towards Harry, letting Hermione follow behind if she so chose. Which, of course, she did. After all, this had been her plan; she needed to confirm it had worked.

Draco slowed slightly as he reached eavesdropping distance and Hermione almost walked into him groaning softly as she wondered why she bothered to set things up when the boys were utterly and completely ridiculous.

“...I am really grateful that you’ve been giving me paperwork Kingsley. I’m not entirely sure that I am ready to go back to fighting for my life all the time. Not after last year anyway.” Harry’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Kingsley, dressed as a vaguely familiar character that Hermione couldn’t quite place. Professor McGonagall laughed slightly as she turned to talk to Kingsley, spotting Hermione and Draco standing a short distance away.

“Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I see you are both dressed as Elementals. A Nymph and a Naiad am I right?” Professor McGonagall smiled at them both and Hermione winked and smiled back.

“Yes Professor. And Ginny Weasley is dressed as a Fury and Luna Lovegood is a Sylph with Neville Longbottom as Zeus, King of the Gods. I love your costume Professor. Morgana Le Fay am I right?” Hermione smiled again as Professor McGonagall confirmed that she was correct.

“Draco, did you know that Zeus never controlled the Naiads?” Harry had walked a few steps towards them and spoke gently, a small nervous smile on his face.

“He didn’t? Are you sure?” Draco spoke very quietly, nervously pulling his shoulders back and then slouching slightly to look smaller and less of a threat.

“Oh yes. The only person who could control the Naiads was Poseidon.” Harry’s eyes twinkled in a way very reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore as he bowed to Draco and produced a small geranium buttonhole. “May I have this dance Draco?” Hermione smiled as Draco blushed, taking in the costume that Harry was wearing, a definite God of the Seas image. She had suggested the costume and he had done very well to make it work. His toga was a cerulean blue with a silver clip marked with the symbol of Poseidon holding it together. Draco took the buttonhole and clipped it to his costume, smiling at Harry as he nodded and took his hand. Harry grinned and moved happily towards the dance floor, leaving Hermione with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“Professor Flitwick are you dressed as King Ragnuk?” Hermione smiled at the diminutive Professor and almost laughed at how pleased he looked.

“Oh well done Miss Granger! You’re the first to get it right first time. Students keep asking if I am Gringott because of all the gold...” Professor Flitwick laughed heartily and the gold necklace chain he was wearing jingled merrily around his neck. Hermione grinned and then turned ashamedly towards Kingsley.

“I’m sorry Minister Shacklebolt, I am struggling to place who you are...” Hermione blushed, hating to admit her weakness. She recognised the outfit as mid-thirteenth century but could not place the character he represented.

“Only Professor McGonagall has got it so far. I am Abraham ben Samuel Abulafia. He was a thirteenth century Prophet and founder of Prophetic Kabbalah.” Kingsley smiled again. “And haven’t I told you before, Hermione, please call me Kingsley. We spent enough time after the war investigating Professor Snape, I think we should be on a first name basis by now.” Hermione nodded and agreed that they had spent more than enough time together. Hermione stood with the Professors, chatting and laughing and watching the costumes of other students and Professors.

Professor Slughorn was dressed as King Henry VIII because he “came by the stuffing naturally”. Professor Trelawney was, apparently, dressed as Cassandra although the only noticeable difference was the lack of glasses. Rolanda Hooch was dressed as Sappho which surprised absolutely no one seeing as there had been rumours that she was a direct descendant of one of the original settlers of Lesbos. There were several students dressed as the Hogwarts Founders. One or two students were dressed as incredibly flamboyant versions of Albus Dumbledore. And, bizarrely, there was one student who was dressed as Pegasus.

Hermione stood with the Professors, noticing that her friends were dancing and chatting happily around the room. Everyone seemed to be happy and Hermione felt slightly on the outside as usual. Her hands reached for the pendant around her neck, a habit she had quickly picked up and willingly continued. It reminded her of how much she was cared for and how much someone obviously knew her. She didn’t see where the man had come from but suddenly there was someone dressed as Zorro standing directly in front of her, his hair covered by a black head scarf, his face covered by a half mask that made his eyes several shades darker. She felt that he was vaguely familiar but, though he was tall and fairly well built, she could not place how she knew him.

“May I have this dance?” the voice was silky smooth as Zorro bowed to her, his lips pursing as her eyes widened and she tried to puzzle out who he was. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she acquiesced to his invitation with a gentle nod, figuring she would know who he was when they were dancing. She let her lead him to the dance floor and relaxed slightly as he held her in a very proper formal dance pose. His hand just barely touched her waist, his other hand holding her own loosely. She smiled up at him, trying to place the voice and vision in front of her, the memory fluttering like paper on the breeze trying to recognise him.

She closed her eyes briefly as she listened to the music and his hand tightened on hers, giving her a split second to realise he planned to spin her away. Not expecting it, she was unable to stop herself from bumping into him. His hand, which had started on her waist, now rested on her hip and pulled her closer. She tilted her head up to look at him and he winked from behind the mask, his hand moving again to the curve of her buttocks. She tried to cringe away, still unsure who he was, tugging her hand away as he gripped tighter, pulling her closer and pressing his half-hard erection into her soft curves.

“Come on little girl...you know you like it...” The voice suddenly sparked something in her head and she gasped, pulling out of his grip. Her necklace began to warm up against her skin as she glared at Zorro, her chest heaving as she tried to fight down the feelings of revulsion. She did not want a repeat of her birthday. As much as the man in front of her deserved worse than what Draco had suffered, the rumours of what had happened on her birthday had been exaggerated so completely that she did not want to add fuel to the fire.

“Hermione? Are you ok?” Harry's voice seemed to come from very far away as her blood pounded in her ears. She shook her head trying to clear it and took several steps back towards the doors, desperate to escape. Zorro took a step towards her, pulling his mask off.

“Professor Alvaro? What's going on?” Draco spoke just loud enough for her to hear over the pounding in her head and she turned and left the Great Hall, trembling from head to toe. She whipped through the corridors towards the Gryffindor Tower, desperate to get back before the panic overtook her. As she clambered through the portrait hole she dropped to the ground, her breath burning in her lungs, blacking out with just one thought in her head.

_Why hadn’t the necklace protected her?_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reacts to her Halloween Ball Horror...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sure you guys are horrendously disappointed that it has taken me so long to update. Well, I am too. But life has been...shite...so to be honest I'm just glad I am still able to update this. I am so so sorry though guys. I love you all and thank you for (hopefully) sticking with this...

Her chest heaved and she tried to refocus. Her eyes crossed with the pain and she moaned softly. She was in the common room. At least she had made it that far safely alone after...why had she been running? No, it wasn’t the running that was making her feel unwell. It was Professor Alvaro. He had touched her. Held her. Made her feel him through her clothes. Made her vulnerable. Just like Greyback. Just like Bellatrix. Just like Dolohov. Too much. Everything was too much. She couldn’t breathe. She needed air. More air. Everything was too tight.

“Miss Granger?” She could hear someone. Who was it? What if it was him? Or someone else who was going to hurt her? Who was it? She looked up, her eyes unfocused as a man in black walked towards her. Him. It had to be him. Still dressed as Zorro. Oh God. Oh Merlin. Oh what fresh hell. Would she ever be safe?

“Hermione? Hermione you’re ok. You are safe. Hermione look at me.” The man was still talking. Why was he talking? She looked up at him to tell him to leave her alone and her eyes focussed on someone she wasn't expecting.

“P-P-professor Snape? What...what...why?” Hermione’s breath shuddered out of her and he moved closer, crouching down on the floor a short way away from him.

“Hermione...we are going to play a game ok? Just you and I. We are safe here together. I promise. No one can hurt you here. Now...can you tell me five things you can see...Hermione?” Severus’ voice was far more soothing than she remembered and she focussed on him as much as she could.

“I see...uh...the sofa that Harry and Ron and I used to sit on.”

“That’s right...what else do you see?” She looked at him where he was crouched and saw that the fire behind him cast his face into shadows and yet, she knew it was him and she knew it would be ok.

“I see the fire and...and the painting above the fire place.” She spoke the words in a rush, her eyes flicking back to him, her overwhelming need for praise in her eyes. His lips lifted on one side in a look that would have been a smile on anyone else.

“That’s it Hermione. You’re doing so well. Two more things. What else can you see?”

“The book I left on the sofa earlier. It...it's still there. And...and...” She stumbled, raising eyes filled with tears to him. And then she smiled brightly and looked straight in his eyes. “And I can see you...S-S-Severus Snape.” She nodded firmly in spite of the fact she had just addressed him by his first name without his permission. He shifted to sit leaning against the back of the sofa, looking more comfortable as he nodded and gave her another twist of his lips that doubled as a smile.

“Well done Hermione. You’re doing so so well. Now...can you name four things you can touch?” His expressive eyebrow quirked upwards and she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. She shifted her position and her hand grazed against the carpet as she took a breath in.

“I can touch the carpet. It’s rough and feels old and worn.” She moved again, feeling his eyes draw her in. “I can touch the flowers on my costume. They’re made of silk and are softer and delicate.” She looked up at him and paused, waiting.

“Two more things Hermione. You really are doing well. You are ok here. You are safe.” His words soothed her and she fidgeted slightly as she felt herself drawn towards him.

“I can...I can touch my necklace. It’s cool against my skin because I know I am safe.” She smiled at him nervously and caught his eye, knowing what she wanted to say next. She shuffled towards him, moving closer until she could place her hand on his knee. “I can touch you...your leg. You’re warm and...and safe.” She looked at him shyly and blushed, her cheeks heating up as he nodded and placed his hand on top of hers gently, not holding her but just resting lightly.

“That’s right Hermione. You can touch me.” He cleared his throat and took a slightly shaky breath. He exhaled softly and then gave her a proper smile. It completely changed his face and she noticed once again the golden sheen in his eyes , a deepening richness that she had never noticed while she was his student. “Can you tell me three things you can hear Hermione?” His voice was soft and smooth, like liquid chocolate. She held in a shiver as she shifted slightly to listen to the quiet room.

“I...I can hear the fire crackling.” She tilted her head towards the fire and it brought her closer to him. She breathed in deeply and listened intently. “I can hear a heartbeat...mine I think but...” She trailed off, shifting herself to sit closer to him, lying her head on his shoulder gently. “It could be yours...it's quiet...it could be yours...” He breathed through his nose and she frowned, looking up at his face to read his expression. His eyes twinkle slightly as he gave her a rueful smile. It seemed he had laughed at her last comment.

“One more thing you can hear Hermione. You can’t change where the heartbeat is coming from to suit your purposes.” She rested her head back on his shoulder and smiled as he slid his hand off of hers and put it around her shoulders, gently touching her arm.

“I can hear your voice. I could listen to it forever. It’s...beautiful.” She blinked, refusing to look at him and knowing that she was probably being inappropriate but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her head was still pounding but she was breathing better and her pulse had slowed dramatically. She was a coming through the worst of the panic attack.

“Perhaps the only thing about me that is.” He spoke softly, the words rolling over her and she frowned, trying not to get angry with him for discounting himself so fully. “Nearly through this Hermione. Tell me two things you can smell...” She smiled and lifted her wrist to her nose before lifting it to him.

“I can smell Jasmine. It’s the base of my perfume.” He inhaled at her wrist and she burrowed into him, the look on his face as he nuzzled her wrist slightly a study in ecstasy. She took a deep breath and leaned back slightly from him, moving her wrist away. “And I can smell you. Spearmint and sandalwood and parchment and...” She trailed off, recognising her Amortentia scent and smiled nervously as he looked at her completely entranced. Their eyes caught and she felt like she had forgotten to breathe as her stomach fluttered and her head felt light. Her hand moved onto his thigh slightly and his eyes flickered shut. She watched his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed harshly.

“And...one...” his voice croaked and he swallowed again, coughing lightly. “One thing you can taste Hermione?”

She had known this was coming. She had used this exercise many times on her own and knew what was coming. She sat up, shifted to look at him properly and leaned forwards, her lips touching his as she spoke just one word.

“You.”


End file.
